A Different Sensei
by Queen Of Dales
Summary: In which the Plot goes flying away, Team Seven is emotionally unstable, Kakashi is a good teacher, and Junko has terrible luck. Or alternatively an OC self-insert finds herself in the worst position to be in outside of being an Uchiha pre-massacre and Naruto himself for avoiding pain and the dreaded Plot. As Team 7's sensei.
1. Chapter 1

_1_

Koizumi Junko did not look like a jounin. If she was spotted around Konoha with her neatly cut cinnamon brown bob, hazel eyes leaning more towards green than brown, and slightly timid smile in her uniform it was assumed she was a Chunin. And a young one at that. While in her out of work clothes everyone mistook her for a civilian.

In fact out of her Academy class if her teachers and fellow students had to pick the one students least likely to become a Jounin they would have instantly pointed to the crybaby civilian girl who ran away screaming from a spider and always scored the lowest in spars. But she had, to the amazement of all, made it to Jounin status with her sanity apparently in tact. Or at least most assumed she was the one sane Jounin during small doses of her.

At first glance she seemed startlingly normal. She was surprisingly down to earth and the Mission Room's favorite Jounin always turning her reports in on time, properly formatted, and legible. She was also a favorite among the hospital staff, though they rarely saw her as she listened to their orders and stayed the recommended time with _no_ escape attempts. A record unseen among Konoha's elite. She was unassuming and quite friendly with the civilians and had been one of the few shinobi outside of Umino Iruka to be declared "reasonably sane and normal" by the civilian sector.

It was only over an extended exposure that certain _quirks_ were picked up. For instance she seemed to have an almost phobia of the popular Ichiraku's and refused to set foot there for approximately twelve years. She got twitchy every time someone paid her too much mind and had once ran away when she'd been invited to lunch by a friendly Uchiha Shisui. She also had a strange aversion to apparently random members of the village as a traumatized fruit vendor could attest to as she'd once spent a strange afternoon apparently hiding from Maito Gai. No one could blame her for that though and as she'd went home with a large bag of oranges, the fruit stand owner hadn't been too upset. To top it off she also carried around secret books in which she wrote down ideas for "stories" which were almost as much a curiosity as Copy-Nin's true face. No one had ever actually read any of her work as she was an extremely private person. Shiranui Genma though had caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a strange romance set between two former Genin team members, one of whom betrayed the village and one of whom was dedicated to turning them back. What had stood out was the fact that they were _male_ characters and the fact that Genma had gotten a broken nose for his troubles and the books had apparently been rewritten in code and sealed. Even with these quirks the thing that stood out the most about Junko was a fact that no one else in Konoha was privy to.

Koizumi Junko was in fact the strangest Jounin ever produced by Konoha for the pure virtue of the fact she was currently living her second life with full memories of her first. Junko had originally been born under a name that she believed started with either Ka or Ca, but had fade along with most of her old life over time and in this first life been a slight fan of a manga named _Naruto_. It was due to this that when Junko had recognized that she'd been reborn into that same manga she'd vowed to live a life of obscurity rather than use what was essential future knowledge to change anything and avoid anyone important at all costs.

Junko had succeeded too right up until the moment her sensei had betrayed her by recommending her for Jounin, leading her to a series of events that would forever make her nineteen year plans for obscurity crash and burn.

* * *

" _Me_? What? _No_!" Junko said not able to keep the fear out of her voice as she spoke ignoring the curious looks her voice drew. She managed only through years of training not to cringe at the combined weight of so many Character's attention.

The Sandaime looked up at her curiously at the protest. Junko didn't really blame him. She'd never really spoken to him beyond her mission reports and that had always been more her informing the desk of her and her team's missions rather than the man. Even with her distress making her meet his dark searching eyes she only just stopped herself from going back to instant obedience and deference.

"No?" It was a question, but it was loaded with implications.

Junko flushed realizing what exactly she said. She quickly tried to backtrack panicking her, hands worrying the sleeves of her blacks in a way Yusuke-sensei had broken her of after her second Chunin Exams.

"I-I meant surely someone else is better qualified Sandaime-sama!" Junko said eyes flickering around the assembled Jounin who were looking at her as if she'd suddenly started informing everyone how Madara clearly should have really been the First Hokage and then none of the nasty business with his betrayal would have gone down if Tobirama, bless his paranoid heart, hadn't been a grumpy little shit and the world would be infinitely happier. Something that had unfortunately occurred when she'd been fourteen and her teammates had slipped her alcohol without her knowledge. The Uchiha Clan and T&I had side eyed her for weeks afterwards.

She refused to be intimidated because this _could not be allowed to happen_. "I've only been a Jounin for a year and what's more these students need a special hand and skill set in order to reach their full potential. They'll need access to information I'm incapable of giving them!"

 _Please Sandaime, think of the children!_ She thought frantically and her eyes landed on where Hatake Kakashi watched her with his one half-lidded dark grey eye.

"Hatake-san would be much better suited!" Junko continued making the man straighten and his focus turn intense. "He has the parts necessary!"

There were a few snickers from the direction of the newly minted younger Chunin, but Junko refuse to be embarrassed.

"I can hardly teach anyone how to use the Sharingan without having one!" she pleaded turning back towards the Sandaime who sat looking at her impassively. "And he'd be much better equipped to handle Naruto if anything were to go wrong with the seal."

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow at the address and Junko cursed herself. She'd never felt comfortable calling the boy by his surname and she certainly wasn't about to call him the "Kyuubi brat" or any of the less flattering titles her less than reasonable colleagues referred to the child. It was something that made her stand out and therefore avoid talking about the blonde if she could avoid it.

"If I recall correctly you do have some training in using seals." the Sandaime said lightly.

Junko shook her head in denial. "Hardly any worth mentioning. I can make my own tags and storage scrolls, but unlike others I didn't _personally study under the Yondaime_."

"Maa, now aren't you underestimating yourself Koizumi-san? You know a bit more than the basics. I would say you're actually understanding of the mechanics involved and ability to be creative far exceed mine." a lazy voice said from much too close behind her.

Junko _did not_ whimper but it was a barely repressed thing. She had thus far avoided speaking to any of the Main Characters beyond the demands of mission and social niceties and with Kakashi she can honestly say this would be their first time talking at all.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Junko said weakly not turning to look at the Copy-Nin her eyes focused on the Sandaime who was taking this all in.

"I don't exaggerate. I'm sure most people in this room have heard of your performance in the Kiri Chunin Exams and just how proficient you proved yourself to be with seals then."

Junko blanched as she always did when someone that up. The Kiri Exams had not been her finest moment in her hermit life and they'd been a leading reason her _traitorous bastard_ of a sensei had been able to get his recommendation of Jounin status through for her Career Chunin self.

"That doesn't change my argument about the Sharingan." Junko protested. "You are the only one who can hope to teach him when he activates it."

"And I'm sure Kakashi will be more than willing to answer any questions you have and assist you when that does happen." the Sandaime said looking at her now and making her freeze in instinctive obedience, her eyes going wide when she processed the words.

"I realize that as a recently made Jounin and such a young one you may feel unskilled and unsure. _But_ you have been chosen with careful consideration and I fully believe you are the one for this team. I am also sure the older more seasoned Jounin will be willing to help you in the places you feel you lack." the old man continued and the look in his eyes made the last of the rare defiance in Junko burn out and her throat close in panic. "This is my final decision. You, Koizumi Junko are officially the appointed sensei of Team Seven consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Is this understood?"

Junko felt quailed under the stern eyes and wanted to run away screaming to Kumo, but years of loyal service and obedience to Konoha prevented her from doing more than saying, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

With that the matter settled and the Sandaime continued listing the teams. "Now, Team Eight…"

Junko didn't listen to the rest knowing very well exactly who the Genin would be paired with. She didn't even care about the scene she just caused or the intense disapproving stares of her fellow shinobi. No, Junko's mind was consumed with the knowledge that somehow despite everything she'd done in her life she had managed to somehow mess up the world enough for _this_ to happen. For one of the most important team assignments in history to go wrong.

 _We're all going to die_. She realized with more than a little despair. And then was struck with the thought. _I gave up ramen for_ this _?_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I noticed that the trend in SI/OC's is to begin with their childhood and work your way up, but then I had a thought. A thought that appeared while I should be working on my research paper and the rewrite/planning of _Home_ and Junko was born. A fully adult and pretty "normal" oc-insert who replaces one of Team Seven, but in a far less traditional manner. Junko's background as well as the "why" of the decision behind her placement will be explained later. Much later. I want to say this story will mainly be humor, but honestly I'm bad with genre labels. I don't have any plans for romance though so it's probably not gonna be that unless anyone just really wants to see it or it develops as it goes on. This story is pretty open. I just want to see Team Seven with a normal sensei who's terrified of them and their "destiny".


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

Junko didn't get the chance to escape at the end of the meeting like she planned. The solemn, croaking voice of the Sandaime stopped her before she could with a simple, "Junko" and a gesture for her to remain. Her first thought was, d _ammit_. She'd talked back to him in front of everyone and now she was gonna get it. She could almost feel the sweat starting to gather at the thought about being punished by the _friendly neighborhood military dictator_ after _direct insubordination_ in front of _every high ranking official in the village_.

She really hadn't thought this through had she.

With a reluctance that was now doubt clear to all the curious eyes watching her, Junko stepped out of the departing crowd to step towards the Sandaime's desk. She assumed the position she was used to when confronted with the man. Eyes firmly fixed on the symbol for "fire" on the front of his desk, back straight, and hands behind her back standing at the ready in a military way that her sensei had long instilled in her to avoid fidgeting.

He didn't speak until she felt the last chakra presence leave the room. Well, excluding the four ANBU who were hidden discreetly out of view. But it was considered impolite to mention their presence, especially when she suspected they thought they were well hidden.

"Let's go for a walk." the man said and Junko had to look up at that non sequitur.

"Hokage-sama?" Junko asked, confused and sure she'd heard him wrong. All she received in reply was a kindly smile that did not put her at ease. As the man stood she realized she couldn't exactly run away from the Sandaime and followed behind him pulling at the edge of her black sleeves.

They left the Administrative Building and headed into Konoha Proper without a word. Junko was too caught up in the thought that the Sandaime was leading her to a quiet place to dispose of her to recognize the path they were taking until they had reached an eerily familiar apartment building. It was in the poor side of the Village Proper, the part that had face the most destruction during the Kyuubi Attack. Many who had lived there beforehand had died and most had been reluctant to move back. Now it was mostly filled with lower income citizens who had wanted to move to better housing despite the unfortunate location, immigrants, and orphan housing. Mostly Academy bound and Genin if Junko recalled precisely.

The area itself was one Junko routinely avoided and was familiar purely for the fact that Junko had memorized it as part of her twelve year ban on certain areas of the village. She stiffened instinctively and the Sandaime noticed.

"You recognize it then." the Sandaime said and without another word jumped to the second floor. Junko followed and found the Sandaime taking out a key for one of the apartments.

Junko only hesitated a moment before following him in.

It was a pigsty. A cramped little apartment with two rooms and what appeared to be a half-bath in the hallway connecting them. The small bedroom was a mess. The bed was half made with an orange cover thrown haphazardly over it. Scrolls left open, dirty clothes hanging around one corner, and empty ramen cups scattered the floors. She could see the cracks in the drywall from the entrance of the apartment and noticed the kunai and shuriken that lay across the dresser on top of a few more scrolls. There was a stuffed garbage bag in one corner. A clothesline spread from one side of the wall to the other with a few pieces hanging from the fraying. The only well cared for things in the room was the small planter settled securely in the corner and a potted tree beside the bed.

The kitchen, where the Sandaime instantly diverted to, was much worse. Dirty dishes piled the surfaces in the room, mostly bowls that looked caked with left overs from ramen. More ramen cups set piled next to a half eaten bag of chips. Another garbage bag full and tied was in this room. The sink was full and the refrigerator no doubt empty if she'd dared to look. The entire room had a slightly clinging smell of mold and dirt. The milk left out on the table and the loaf of bread left open made her twitch. She couldn't resist the urge to tie up the bag rather than leave it there to stale. Yet again she noticed, as the laid the bread back down, there was the presence of well cared for house plants around the room.

The Sandaime, who sat at the table ignoring the filth, looked amused at her clear unease.

"This is Uzumaki's home." Junko finally said, eyeing the milk and realizing the Sandaime was waiting for her to speak. She deliberately used the boy's surname this time.

"Yes," the Sandaime acknowledged. Junko didn't look at his piercing gaze and noted the date on the milk was a few weeks passed.

It made her stomach curl. She'd eaten worse during her time as a shinobi for Konoha. Sometimes on missions one had to eat what was available no matter how unappetizing. Still curdled milk made her flashback to her lactose intolerant days. She picked up the milk and shook it a bit. It was chunky.

"Milk's expired." she commented absently.

"Hm," the Sandaime agreed and it was almost a relief when he spoke breaking the awkward silence. "You've alway been one of the most obedient shinobi I've ever had."

Junko blinked at that and looked at him through the side and noticed he wasn't looking at her either. Instead he was looking out the kitchen window at the village visible outside. She didn't doubt he was fully aware of everything she did though.

"Is that a compliment?" she wondered aloud the slight doubt over rather or not it was in her voice. It seemed to amuse the Sandaime judging by his laugh.

"For some it would be yes." the Sandaime told her lightly. "Shinobi are supposed to be obedient. To not question orders and place the mission above their own feelings." He paused to let her consider that and she wondered at them having this conversation here of all the places he could have chosen. "When one of my shinobi who has never once disobeyed publicly does something so out of character you can imagine why I would be concerned Junko-san."

 _Oh_ , she thought to herself feeling her stress building even more at the intense gaze resting on her.

"While your excuses in the meeting were understandable it makes me wonder if there aren't other, more specific feelings making you wary of this particular team." the Sandaime said and pointedly turned his gaze away from her to focus on the messy apartment.

Junko inhaled sharply realizing where he was going with this and why exactly she'd been brought to Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. Her fast irrational thought that broke through the panic and knots that had twisted her up since the announcement, was one of irritation and anger and not a little offense. It was almost nice to feel something other than the nauseous _fear_ of things to come that consumed her and she latched onto the feeling without thinking better of it.

Later she would blame her lack of foresight and loss of control on a deeply stressful day and the fact she'd only returned from an S-Rank, her first, the day before and had never been the best at handling people on the words that came out of her mouth next.

But honestly somewhere deep inside her she was a little pissed at being accused by the man who had basically just ruined her life plans at being some unreasonable child hater.

"I can recognize that just because there is poison in a cup, the cup itself isn't suddenly responsible for the deaths caused by the poison. It's just a container." Junko snapped at the Sandaime.

He laughed and Junko realized her mistake.

A test. _It had been a fucking test_. For all that she'd never shown in overt dislike over the village's Jinchuriki unlike some in her age group. But neither had she demonstrated that she wasn't secretly harboring dangerous feelings towards him. The Sandaime was definitely protective of Naruto and she didn't doubt that if she'd proven to be unable to separate the boy and the fox she would have been removed.

Dammit missed her chance.

"I'm glad to hear that. You are one of those in this village who have the most reason to hate poison after all." the Sandaime said, looking terribly pleased and she realized, a little stunned, downright proud of her. "Sasuke, of course, was your next concern."

Junko nodded and followed after the man wondering what was coming next. As they left she felt the urge to correct him on the tip of her tongue. " _I should be hating the poisoner not the weapon_." She didn't say it though. It would reveal too much and was too reckless for even her to say in her distressed state. She needed to get a grip on herself and her emotions before she messed things up even more.

* * *

If Naruto's home had been so filthy it made Junko's skin crawl Sasuke's was the complete opposite. Not only was it on the opposite of the village, but the apartment itself was a good deal better quality from the get go with an open balcony and a full kitchen and bath. The entire place was neatly cleaned, with scrolls and the Uchiha Clan symbol the only decorations. She could see books and scrolls set up on shelves and arranged in order of their subjects. The bed was made with military precision and the pillows were arranged from largest to smallest. Junko felt a bit of unease at the sight and noticed that it wasn't just neat the entire apartment was unnervingly meticulous. Everything was perfectly in order and balanced with equal spacing. It didn't look like anything had gathered even the slightest bit of dust. It was disturbingly clean and made her wonder exactly how deep Sasuke's streak of perfectionism went. The room had a sterile, Spartan feel and she noted that besides the unnatural order it lacked a certain personality and living quality that came from personal touches.

There weren't any photographs anywhere.

"Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku, was very strict." the Sandaime told her as she looked around the space.

"I remember." Junko told him. And she certainly did. She had the misfortune of meeting Uchiha Fugaku only twice before the massacre, though the second time had been a little less than positive. It had ended with her narrowly avoiding being thrown in lock-up. The avoidance was thanks solely to the fact he had been distracted by throwing her teammate in instead while she got the hell out of dodge.

The Sandaime had an air of amusement that made her suspect he knew exactly which incident she was thinking of.

"It seems the boy is similarly disciplined."

Junko nodded reluctantly. Disciplined was being generous and she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling the room gave her. Naruto's had practically screamed neglect and loneliness, but Sasuke's seemed to speak of a need to control that was usually linked to a severe trauma and feeling of lack of control. This seemed less discipline more pain to her.

"I'll be asking you to look after him in place of his father, Fugaku." the Sandaime told her, interrupting her contemplation of Sasuke's issues.

That, was not what she was expecting. The Sandaime continued.

"I realize that you do not possess a Sharingan, but not all Uchiha activate their kekkei genkai. I remember Mikoto never accessed hers and she was an exceptional Jounin in her time." he told her looking at the symbol hanging over the bed with a distant look. "You should not feel the need to share it in order to teach him. Jounin never possess the skills all their students will specialize in. I know I was certainly never skilled in medical jutsu, but Tsunade excelled in it despite her teacher's failings."

Junko looked around the room doubtfully and the Sandaime shook his head. Whether at her lack of confidence or his own memories she wasn't sure.

"Last will be the kunoichi, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi were rather overwhelming. Mebuki was just as loud and demanding as her daughter would one day become and Kizashi was a cheerful loud man who enjoyed puns. Put them together and you get a single minded force that even the Sandaime seemed to have underestimated. The same way people no doubt underestimated their pink haired daughter, Junko reflected as she sipped her tea with a smile.

Being dragged in by the excitable couple had clearly not been the Sandaime's plans, but Junko found she didn't mind it. The couple questioning the Sandaime and chatting away allowed her a moment to calm herself as she drank her tea. They seemed to accept an occasional nod from her and a word or two as enough participation, while the Sandaime was overloaded by their praise and eagerness. Judging by how much the conversation was centering around Sakura, it was pretty clear they were proud of their daughter and eager to see her graduate.

Sitting back and centering her thoughts Junko noticed that Sakura's home was even more different than the boys. It felt like a home for instance. The place was much larger than either of the boys' apartment clearly meant for a family and with little touches showing that they lived there. It was neat, but there was still enough muss to show the inhabitants lived there. A wrinkle in the blankets thrown over the couch here. A book left out with a brightly colored book mark there. The smell of tea and snacks filling the sitting room they'd been herded into. Pictures of cataloguing the growth of Sakura decorating the walls, her parents and what were clearly a few relatives included in them. Sakura really was the "normal" one in Team Seven. After the face-to-face with Sasuke and Naruto's lives Junko was a little relieved to see at least one happy childhood in Konoha.

Junko finished her second glass of tea and had settled her emotions into something manageable before she decided to rescue the Sandaime.

"Haruno-san," Junko interrupted in her most polite voice that caught the couple's attention making Mebuki stop in the middle of a story on how Sakura had decided to join the Academy.

"I have deeply appreciated your hospitality as no doubt did Hokage-sama, but we must continue on. We have an appointment that we cannot be late for." Junko lied smoothly and they were quickly being bustled out with apologies for making them late and invitations to return if they ever needed to talk about Sakura or her progress as a kunoichi.

Before they were allowed to leave though Mebuki pulled her slightly to the side face losing her cheer to show the serious concerned expression of a worrying mother.

"I'm glad it's you they chose for Sakura's sensei." Mebuki admitted shocking her. The blonde woman didn't seem to notice and continued. "I know we aren't the best examples of ambitions for a smart girl like her. My husband is a Genin Corps member and I couldn't pass the Jounin Test. We were so proud when we saw Sakura's scores. When we heard her sensei was a kunoichi I was so relieved. She needs to see how far a kunoichi can go."

Junko nodded weakly and Mebuki became all smiles again, giving her a friendly pat and leading her to the door. That was unexpected. She felt a little dazed at the comment and followed the slightly ruffled Sandaime away from the home with the strange realization that she was a role model of sorts.

* * *

The Sandaime wound up picking a playground for the last stop in their journey and after gesturing for her to settle down on a nearby bench offered her a can of coffee her retrieved from a nearby vending mission. She accepted, noting he'd somehow guessed her brand, and drank it her thoughts confused and circling through her day. The children at the playground provided a slight distraction racing one another back and forth. Beside her the Sandaime seemed to be collecting himself after being forced into the Eye of Hurricane Haruno.

"Why me?" Junko finally asked the question she'd been waiting for all day.

"Did you know your sensei protested being put in charge of a bunch of 'wet behind the ear Academy brats' when I told him he'd be taking you?" the Sandaime said instead.

"I'm not surprised." Junko told him dryly. It wasn't surprising. She could picture it. Yusuke-sensei standing in front of the Sandaime, not quite believing he was being taken of the front lines to be a "glorified babysitter" and losing his temper when he realized the man was serious. No doubt it had contained quite a few more choice words than the Sandaime was saying too. Yusuke-sensei was predictable that way.

The Sandaime chuckled at her tone.

"Yes and he certainly didn't appreciate the team he was given. How did he describe it, ah, 'a sheltered almost civilian, a boy with too much to prove and a chip on his shoulders, and a dead last failure'."

 _Oh, hell that sounded familiar._

"You chose me because you thought my Genin team mirrored them?" she asked incredulously. Junko couldn't believe it. This sounded way too much like the parallels that had a routine of popping up everywhere in the manga. If her team got compared to the Sannin she was quitting here and now.

The Sandaime made a hm sound in the back of his throat and sipped his coffee before saying, "Perhaps."

Well that was vague and unhelpful.

"I think it's a bit ironic you chose Kakashi as a suggestion." he told her yet again with the non sequitur.

"Why?"

"When I first informed the Council of Team Seven's makeup they also suggested he be the leader."

 _Then you should have listened!_ Junko wanted to scream, but remained silently knowing the man was getting to some point.

"At first I was inclined to agree with them. Kakashi does appear to be the man for the job and I have no doubt he would be an excellent sensei. He is a skilled and widely respected shinobi of Konoha. Theoretically he has some of the highest chances of survival should the seal break. He possesses the Sharingan needed to teach Sasuke and was the Yondaime's student. Even more importantly, he lacks the prejudice that some feel against Naruto."

Junko was confused. By comparison to no-name average Jounin her, Kakashi was the clear winner. She can't even feel offended by the unflattering picture that is being implied by the advantages he's listing either. Junko is not a Main Character. She is much closer to Cannon Fodder material, while Kakashi has "Hokage Potential" and is a hero of the village. Junko pines for her days as a Career Chunin and paperwork ninja. In all honesty she might have even been glad to be assigned a Genin team if it wasn't this one. Genin teams meant being more settled in the village to train the kids and it meant that the Jounin sensei wasn't likely to get assigned anything over a B-rank until the team had all moved on. Junko liked settled and being a village homebody.

"Then what changed your mind?"

The Sandaime considered her question and after a moment smiled at her.

"That is something I want you to figure out yourself. You must, uh, 'look underneath the underneath'." he told her with a bit of amusement twisting his lips.

 _Fucking quoting Kakashi._ Junko's displeasure must have been clear on her face because he smiled again.

"Rest assured I did not select you over Kakashi on a whim." the Sandaime's expression turned serious as he spoke. "I am the Hokage. I would never base my personal decisions on personal preference! It's all about finding the right person for the job. I carefully considered each of these assignments separately from what the Academy teachers believe. There are times when a squad's composition greatly affects shinobi and their actions, and subsequently, their success rate. It is the duty of those who govern to maintain special teams that possess a variety of skills. For example, Gai's team that formed last year. It certainly doesn't have the kind of balance the instructors at the Academy recommend. It's a squad that largely specializes in taijutsu.*"

Junko nodded. The Sandaime smiled at that and looked happy at her interest. Mostly though she just wanted to understand why her? Hearing why everyone else was all well and good, but she wanted to know.

He paused once more after explaining the other ways squads were selected. It took her a moment to realize he was giving her a moment to consider his words and speak. Kurenai's was clearly a tracking team, she decided. Asuma's specialized in secret techniques and honestly the Ino-Shika-Cho was one of the more balanced all around teams, especially in terms of team work. Did he want her to explain Team Seven?

Junko considered it going over what she knew from her experiences in this life and about the team's abilities from her last.

"The Sharingan is said to be able to control the bijuu." Junko said slowly considering.

The Sandaime nodded and she continued with a little more confidence.

"But that isn't the only benefit. Sasuke as an Uchiha has high chakra reserves and the Uchiha have always been good combat fighters. The development of the Sharingan would allow him to specializes in genjutsu as well as ninjutsu." Junko stuck out her fingers as she began to go through her mental checklist.

"Naruto by possessing the Kyuubi will have ungodly amounts of chakra and energy as well. If he can be appropriately taught and channelled he has the potential to become a devastating powerhouse. Not to mention he may posses the Uzumaki affinity for seals and the boy has already demonstrated a clear aptitude for trap making, evasion, and infiltration with his pranks. This covers both with his ability to pull them off under the noses of the village and his ability to escape Chunin and occasionally Jounin level shinobi wanting to punish him."

She ignored the Sandaime's thoughtful hum and curious look as she continued caught up in figuring it out.

"Sakura has been described as incredibly intelligent by her parents, which while it can be excused as parental bragging are backed up by other factors. Her test scores during the Academy show signs of incredible intellect as usually only Nara's have the perfect scores her parents mentioned. Puzzle games were visible throughout the home and were clearly marked for her. Girls possess naturally more refined chakra control and if Sakura is on the level her parents words suggest the girl can be fast tracked through the medical track allowing for a medic on the team."

"All together if they are properly trained the team could balance out to be an excellent first response team." Junko concluded thoughtfully and turned back to the Sandaime to find he was looking more than impressed.

He looked vindicated.

"That was impressive. You appear to have considered angles not even I did for this team placement." the Sandaime told her with the biggest grin he'd demonstrated all day. With that he stood and looked down at her with downright paternal eyes.

"You will do fine Junko-chan," he assured her warmly and made his leave.

 _Oh my God_. It finally clicked. The Sandaime wasn't just vetting her for his favorite troublemaker he was attempting to _bond with her_. She'd known of the Sandaime's habit of bonding with different members of the village. She'd seen the old man playing with the children, personally comforting orphans, and making appearances around the village. But those were more public things, she also knew of the more subtle practices her used that made him so popular and loved. She knew he was the one who'd helped arrange for the Mission Room to have coffee. She knew he went to every conference at the Academy to hear the teachers concerns. She knew he liked to take an interest in shinobi he seemed to feel were particularly valuable to the village. Umino Iruka had tea with him every Sunday afternoon. Nara Shikaku was a common shogi opponent. And it went on. The man seemed to be everywhere and know everyone, touching each life in the village. Junko's own sensei had routinely invited the man over for some sake and food after his retirement.

Staring bewildered at the man's departing back she suspected she was supposed to have been comforted by the conversation they had just had. Instead she was left feeling drained and wondering what to do with her life. The only thing she can do, Junko decided as her stomach growled weakly, was to go get supper.

She knew exactly where she wanted to get it too.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well this is twice as long as the last one! Yeah for me. This was partially inspired by my rewatch of "Team Seven" relevant episodes, particularly the one where Hiruzen gives Kakashi a little talk during the end of the Shadow of the ANBU filler. It seemed like something he would do.

This chapter is a little rough and I'll probably go back through them later to neaten and clean them up. For now though working on this is getting me through finals week. I think it'll be the chapter after the next that Team Seven finally makes an appearance. Or at least someone other than the Hokage. Not sure if anyone will think any of this is funny, but personally I really like Sakura's parents. Their odd ducks and clearly love their daughter. The story itself is being planned on the spot and so far no more than two chapters at a time so will see if they show up more.

Lastly I'd like to think everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please keep telling me what you think!

*This is a direct quote from _Naruto: Shippuden,_ Episode 361, "Kakashi: Shadow of the ANBU Black Ops - Squad Seven (Sub)"


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

Akimichi Choki did not meet the traditional Hi no Kuni concept of beauty. Like most of her Clan, she was full figured and had the solid muscles of an older member. She had a mane of red spiky hair that hung down her back like a gracefully tousled torrent of fire. Her round face always held good cheer and kindness. She wore a soft hint of makeup that helped emphasis her glossy black eyes, the gentle curve of her full lips, and her surprisingly sharp cheekbones. She was a tall woman, taller than most men and her body was large but settled in curves that drew even the most reluctant eyes to her artful tight and colorful outfit. Her long sleeves carefully hid the missing hand on her right arm and the effortless way she made use of her left more than made up for the loss. In short, Akimichi Choki was a bombshell.

Junko may have spent most of her second puberty half in love with her for her warm smile alone. She was still without any doubt the most beautiful woman Junko had ever met and probably her best friend. Which was why she was fully capable of cheering her up no matter what mood she was in and fully capable of making Junko do things she normally wouldn't.

Like wax poetically about someone's appearance.

Or voluntarily watch children.

Both of which she found herself doing as Choki danced her way around the restaurant sitting customers and taking orders, while Junko balanced a curious one year old in her lap and tried to clean the face of the five year old beaming up at at Junko her little face covered with bit of sticky rice.

"Food goes in the mouth Hajime-chan," Junko told the little girl solemnly, picking off the last of the rice and brushing a strand of wild red curls behind the little girls hair. Her braids were basically nonexistent at this point, strands seemed to be slipping out at all sides.

A familiar laugh shook the tiny red head at Junko's comment, making the woman give her a smile.

"Junba-chan is funny!" Hajime declared loudly and quickly made her way across the booth to snuggle up to her side and give Junko's lap a measuring glance. Then the little girl carefully reached across Junko's lap to extract her little brother from Junko's grip and slip into the freed space, settling him expertly on her own. Junko allowed it all amused and used to Hajime's antics by now.

"Kazu-chan agrees." Hajime said, no chirped.

"Does he now?" Junko asked, smile settling to stay as she adjusted her arms to bracket the children in, moving Hajime's plate so it was within the girl's reach.

Hajime nodded, her round face uncharacteristically serious as she turned bright green eyes to focus on her little brother who was wearing a somewhat bewildered look on his tiny face.

"Don't you Kazu-chan?"

Hearing his name, the little boy looked up at his sister his black eyes widening as if only just realizing she was now behind him. "Neenee!" was the only answer she received. Hajime sighed as if this was some great disappointment, poking at her brother's squishy cheek to get his attention.

"No, Kazu-chan. Not Neenee, Nee-san!" Hajime corrected firmly.

Little Kazu, more commonly know as "Kazu-chan" or by his given name Kazuma, grinned up at his sister. He reached to poke her cheek back, but wound up giving it more of a gentle smack with his fat baby hands.

"Neenee," he said, practically cooing. Hajime gave another long suffering sigh and looked up at Junko as if seeking help.

"I don't think he's ever gonna talk right." Hajime told her seriously. "He can't even say Nee-san or Kaa-chan right!"

"Neenee," Kazuma said butting back into the conversation and clapping his hands. "Kaa, Junba."

Hajime wore an expression that clearly stated her brother was proving her point and Junko couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Hajime looked bewildered at the response, but after a moment joined in not seeming to care that she didn't get the joke. Kazuma startled at that looking confused, but smiling when he saw his sister smile. Junko gave them both a quick kiss on the top on the fiery hair they'd gotten from their mother.

"You two are my favorite." she whispered making Hajime beam again.

The girl gave them both a satisfied look before she went back to eating her meal, careful not to drop anything on Kazuma.

Junko settled back content to enjoy a peace of mind and warm affection that Choki's children always brought out in her. Like their mother they had an almost healing effect on her and unlike most children she got on well with them. Choki's children had always adored her with a single mindedness she never quite understood, but had wholeheartedly returned since the first moment Hajime had looked up and called her "Junba", unable to manage "Jun-ba-chan". She'd known both of them since the day they were born and the little family was safe and familiar in a way she needed right now. They had the added bonus of being completely separate from the Plot.

She hadn't expected to find the children at the restaurant when she'd come to call on Choki. It had only taken a quick conversation with their mother to learn that Choki's usual babysitter, a younger cousin, had recently graduated the Academy and left her saying she was "a kunoichi now and had to focus on my training, but I'm really sorry cousin Choki".

With a laugh, but tired gaze Choki explained that had been three days ago and though the girl had been a little flighty, she was the best babysitter in the Akimichi Clan and Choki hadn't had time to find another. Normally, Choki wouldn't have to be in the restaurant since she was the owner, but a recent loss of staff and jump in popularity had demanded she work as both chef and waitress at times to make sure things ran smoothly. It had only taken one look at the bags hidden expertly under her friend's eyes for Junko to slip into the booth Choki had them settled to watch the children.

That had been over an hour ago and things were slowly starting to wind down as Hajime finished her food and Kazuma started dozing in her lap. Hajime gave a large yawn after finishing the last of her rice and settling the dishes back on the table. Junko settled her arms a little more tightly around the children to ensure they were secure as Hajime leaned back to snuggle into her with droopy eyelids.

Looking to the windows, Junko noted it was starting to get dark and likely close to the children's bedtime. She was considering getting Choki's attention to offer to take them home when the woman dropped into the open seat across the booth from her. Junko didn't jump, she had been a kunoichi too long for that, but her hand twitched slightly.

"You've worn them out it seems." Choki said looking at her children with a warm look that made Hajime give her mother a brief sweet smile before she settled her head back on Junko's chest.

"They were halfway there by the time I got here." Junko said. "The food finished them off."

"Just as well, it's about bedtime." Choki said lightly and smiled at Hajime's muffled grumbling at the little girl's least favorite word. She was still smiling when her black eyes looked up at Junko. "Want to help me get them home?"

Junko nodded returning her friend's smile and helped her get a hold of Kazuma. The little boy woke only briefly to see who was grabbing him. Seeing his mother's familiar face he settled onto his mother's shoulder burying his face in her shirt, one hand reaching to hold onto her hair, and the other her collar. Hajime protested losing her brother, but just as quickly settled into Junko's arms wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and relaxing against her hold.

"They don't need you?" Junko asked softly as they made their way out to the call of goodbyes from regulars and workers alike.

"Nah," Choki said, looking pleased. "The new girl, Eiri-chan, has settled in enough to not need supervision and Keiko-chan is an old hand at closing."

Junko nodded and closed her eyes at the feel of the quickly cooling night air, before ambling beside Choki down a familiar path. Konoha was colorful and loud during the day, but bright with lights and much slower at night. Closer to the bars it was still pretty loud, but Choki's restaurant though popular and providing alcohol had more of a family feel to it. It was also on the border between residential and business areas. It was a familiar ten minute walk to the Akimichi part of the village that they'd been walking together since the restaurant had first opened three years ago.

Junko enjoyed the quiet and emptiness of these parts of the village at night. It always allowed her to relax due to the lowered likelihood of running into anyone familiar. Choki liked to joke it was because Junko was a "hermit". Not completely false.

It was nice after her stressful day.

"So what's wrong?"

Choki laughed at Junko's startled look, but quickly quieted her laughter when Kazuma stirred. She kept an amused smile on her face though. "I know you too well not to notice when not to notice when you're wearing your 'Shisui-Uchiha-asked-me-on-a-date' face Jun-chan. I figured you'd have calmed down enough by now to talk about."

Choki, Junko realized, had purposefully left her alone with the children in order to calm her nerves. As her best friend and their mother she was well aware of the calming effect they had on each other and often liked to use it to her advantage. Despite her open, guileless nature her friend always did possess a surprisingly crafty nature when it came to "manipulating people for their own benefit" as Choki had phrased it one day.

Junko decided not to comment on the name for her expression. Choki refused to let the Shisui Incident go even six years later. "I've been given a Genin team."

There is a very telling silence and flicker of surprise that tells Junko that no matter what scenarios Choki had imagined, her receiving a Genin team was not one of them. She decided to put aside whether or not that was insulting for later. Her friend quickly settled on an open, neutral expression she knew well.

Part of what made her value Choki so much was her ability to listen and not judge any problems or concerns Junko had. The acceptance was something Junko had always valued and had made her tempted more than once to tell Choki the truth of her past life, but she had always stopped herself before she could.

"You don't want Genin?" Choki asked after a moment. A nudge to continue speaking, but also a signal she could stop if she wanted.

"I wasn't unhappy at the thought of having Genin. I'm not opposed to having a team in general." Junko explained after considering her words carefully for a few moments. Without asking Choki diverted from the path home to settle them on some of the benches at the park along the way.

Her second talk at a park today, Junko reflected.

The patient silence was comfortable in a way it hadn't been with the Sandaime and the remaining tension eased its way out of her. Junko focused on Hajime, happy to have something to focus on during the conversation and began to brush her fingers through the curls gently easing the knots out.

"It's the last Uchiha, the Uzumaki boy, and a half civilian girl."

Choki drew in a sharp voice at that and spoke after a few minutes of silence. "You don't hate the Uzumaki boy though."

Choki's voice was painfully neutral when she said Naruto's surname. Choki was not one to judge, but Junko knew her memories of the Kyuubi attack were always painful. She had never mistreated the boy or judged him for what happened that night, but he was a reminder of a loss she liked to avoid.

"No, I don't." Junko admitted.

"You avoid him though." Choki pointed out. She, at least, had long figured out what had made Junko stop visiting her favorite restaurant. Junko didn't deny it.

"You also don't have a Sharingan." Choki stopped for a moment. "Unles you've acquired one without telling me.

Junko laughed a little at that. The atmosphere relaxed. "No, I think I would have noticed spontaneous Sharingan."

Junko thought over what the Sandaime had told her. "It doesn't seem to matter to Hokage-sama."

"You don't hate either of them. Is it the girl?"

Junko looked up at that and gave a quick shake of her head. "No, she's fine. A clever girl who would make a clever kunoichi."

Black eyes and a round face looked thoughtful at this and when Choki spoke next it was with great care. "It could be considered an honor to be trusted with the last Uchiha and be considered strong enough to manage the Uzumaki boy."

"It could be." Junko agreed gamely and Choki gave a slight considering nod.

"But you don't find it one." Junko didn't need to confirm it. "You don't want them. You don't want these _particular_ Genin."

Choki leaned back expertly adjusting Kazuma and looked up at the now dark sky and the visible stars. Junko looked with her letting her friend process this and curious at what she would advise. Choki liked to think over problems given to her and was never a fan of rushing in. She would have made a magnificent general and there was a joke among her family that she had a Nara's gift for it. Junko often found herself agreeing. Though without the air of regret the family often spoke it with as they pointedly didn't look at the missing hand that had forever stopped any chance of shinobi career for Choki. Junko saw the intelligence reflected in Choki's business, the advice she gave her friends and definitely in her always overwhelming victors at shogi when she could be coaxed into a game by Yusuke-sensei.

"You can always fail them."

Junko froze not quite believing what she heard at first. Then she unfroze and drew a quick, shaky breath eyes widening as she considered the thought.

 _I can_ _fail_ _them._ It left her flabbergasted that she hadn't immediately came to the same conclusion.

Jounin always got to pick their own "Jounin Test" to judge what they wanted in their individual students. Each one tested for a different quality. Kakashi was unique solely for the fact no one ever passed his test. Junko's own sensei had tested them on their "fighting spirit". She was fairly certain she'd heard of tests for intelligence, obedience, and determination.

Theoretical Junko could make an impossible to pass test and get away with it. After all Kakashi failed every Genin he ever tested. The Sandaime couldn't fault her for _Team Seven_ failing at the test. In fact if she failed them, she didn't doubt the Council would figure out some way to get their way with Kakashi becoming their sensei.

For one glorious moment Junko's problems were solved. She could make the world right again. She wouldn't be dooming everyone to die due to the fact she wasn't _Kakashi Hatake_ and therefore _couldn't turn Team Seven into the team they needed to be._

But then logic took over with an icy reality.

Yes, it could work.

If Naruto could pull of another miracle and pass like he did this time.

If his failure didn't automatically get him removed from the Academy because you only got three chances to graduate.

If Sasuke didn't lose it over being sent back to the Academy.

If Sakura managed to get put back on their team instead of another girl.

If they all made the exact same choices as Canon despite a year of failure separating them from their first graduation.

Too many ifs for her comfort. Taking Kakashi's place may seriously screw over the Plot and team dynamics, but Junko shudders to think of the consequences _breaking up Team Seven_ could have on the world. They'd existed so long as a single entity in her second life the thought of them not being together seemed wrong. More importantly the lack of eventually world saving bonds being formed between them would have devastating effects.

"No," she choked out, voice strained. Hajime's curls were like silk separating easily and completely untangled under her hands.

Setting them up to fail her test, a test she still needs to come up with, would be wrong. If they still fail on their own that would be one thing, but she isn't about to make it impossible to pass. She can't just throw off the responsibility she feels settling over her like chains. That doesn't sit right with her.

"No?" Choki asked voice so soft Junko almost didn't catch it.

"No," Junko said voice steadier and a realization she'd been avoiding all day coming to her. "I'll test them and let them pass on their own merit. I won't destroy their dreams just because I think I'll fail."

Her voice was completely steady by the end and almost steely. It was comforting to feel resolved now. It helped ease away the fear. She knew what she had to do now and she hoped any god out there would help her. She would certainly need it.

Choki's laugh made her jump this time, unsettling Hajime, who muttered unhappily before calming. Choki smiled slightly apologetic at that, but looked downright proud of her. She reached over to ruffle Junko's brown hair in a way she hadn't since they were kids and Genin with Choki acting like their team's big sister.

"There she is. Just Junko, always demanding fair and equal treatment for all." Choki teased, but their was a very real approval in her expression and voice that made something in Junko feel relieved. If Choki approved of a decision it was rarely wrong, even if she didn't fully understand what Junko was deciding.

Junko rolled her eyes at the name, but smiled and stood up. "We should be getting them home."

"That we should." Choki agreed and they made it to her home with record time.

When they made it to the door Hajime stirred just long enough to demand "Junba" be the one to tuck her in and when Kazuma heard his sister he gave his opinion with an echo of the nickname. Junko accepted quickly and by the time she had managed to get Hajime changed and in bed and was turning out the lights in Kazuma's nursery she had moved on to settling her next problem.

She would need a test for Team Seven.

"You could stay the night. Our guest room is always open." Choki offered face clear of makeup and softer for it. She'd taken the absence of the children as a chance to finish her own nighttime rituals.

Junko shook her head, a little reluctant. Until her promotion to Jounin she'd half lived on Choki's couch and in her guest room. Since taking high level missions, solo missions, that came with a higher rank she was always lucky to make it to the Hokage's Office before collapsing.

"I need to start preparing if I'm going to teach." Junko explained and Choki nodded a concerned expression settling on her face.

"Don't work too hard Jun-chan." Choki warned a knowing expression on her face. That made Junko smile.

"I should be telling you that hypocrite." Choki rolled her eyes at that and waved her off with a good night and wish for safe travels that Junko returned.

Junko gave Choki's door one last look knowing the warmth and safety contained within the home before she turned back to walk in the cool night air. Junko expected a lot more work in her future than she believed even Choki expected of her.

After all she somehow needed to find a way to become skilled enough to be a suitable Kakashi replacement and save the world.

 _Baby steps_ , she reminded herself. _First a Jounin Test._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well this chapter was a surprise for me. I guess here's a surprise double update.

On a more serious note I'm just gonna say I love Choki Akimichi and I hope you will too, because I want to include a lot of her. Also you guys get to see that Junko isn't always having a bad time. She actually has friends!

I hope you think Hajime and Kazuma are cute like I do. I just have this adorable picture of these adorable red haired chubby babies and I've always loved the Akimichis. I blame my sister's undying affection for Team Ten and Choji in particular. I don't usually do chapters this quickly so this is an interesting time.

Just like last time thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are great! Keep telling me what you think! Also if you have suggestions or things you want to see happen feel free to mention them.

Oh and **10th Squad 3rd Seat** you make me blush! I love all of those characters! Comparing Junko to them makes me feel so flattered! Thanks to **Orodruin** , **Pyra-the-pyro** , **merryday** , **Arashi - IV of VI** , **Rehtnapome** , **Maya** , and **Tobee** as well. I'll be trying not to just rewrite everything **Orodruin** though it is a little more difficult with some arcs and thanks for the well wishes! I hope I can keep it interesting enough to entertain you guys though. Thanks again! If anyone has any specific questions or comments I missed they want addressed please feel free to mention them in a review or PM me. Thanks so much. Next time I'll try to cut down on the Author's Notes.

 _Language Notes:_

 _Hi no Kuni -_ Is basically the name of the Land of Fire, I prefer it to calling everything "Fire" or "Wind" country.

 _Junba -_ This came about due to Hajime having trouble with the addition of "Ba-chan" to Junko's name which would have basically been Auntie Junko. This shouldn't be confused with "Baa-chan" which Naruto calls Tsunade which is Grandmother, hence "Granny Tsunade" in the English dub.


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

Junko was not embarrassed to admit she may have shed a tear or two the first moment the real, fresh Ichiraku ramen was set in front of her. In fact, her sniffling seemed to have convinced Teuchi's daughter that she was suffering from some sort of heartbreak judging by the way the girl kept throwing her pitying looks. Junko decided not to correct her. Instead she happily ate her first bowl in the twelve years. And she relished it.

It was the perfect amount of salty and Teuchi, bless him, had somehow remembered she liked pickled plums in hers. Truly a great man.

When she'd first entered the restaurant she'd been more than a little nervous, jumping at shadows. But slowly Junko relaxed reminding herself that it was too late for nerves and besides she'd made sure to time her trip to the restaurant with when the children were getting teams announced to them. She'd be out by the lunch rush with plenty of time to reach the Academy. By the time she had ordered her second bowl she'd relaxed completely, remaining the only customer and enjoying a long withheld treat.

Even before she had banned herself to avoid Naruto, ramen had been rare and only when Junko could guarantee she wouldn't run into someone important. Which had led to a lot of scheduling and timing her arrival with Kushina's departure as the woman had been a fan of the restaurant.

Junko once made a chart in an attempt to find the best times to go to avoid the woman, but it had exploded in her face in a truly extraordinary manner. Her team had found it and spent the next month reassuring her that nothing was wrong with having a crush on a fellow kunoichi and they loved her no matter what in between teasing her on her supposed crush on the red head. It had been easier to take the ribbing than explain, but Junko had quietly destroyed the chart.

Kushina's behavior had proved to be without rhyme or reason anyway so it had been next to useless.

The ability to enjoy her ramen, free of risks of interruptions was almost as nice as the salty broth. Junko closed her eyes to enjoy her momentary peace after such a long stressful week.

"Kakashi-san!" Teuchi said, sounding surprised and pleased. Much like he had when Junko entered. "It's been too long."

Junko's eyes opened instantly and she turned to find the grey haired Jounin slouching his way to the bar with an eye crinkle to the chef. Apparently it had been decided she didn't need peace. She looked back down at her bowl. It was still mostly full. No excuse to slip away quickly.

"I think I'll have miso today." Kakashi said lightly in lieu of greeting and sat on the stool beside Junko making her hand twitch a little. He didn't lean into her personal space or do anything to acknowledge her, but his presence was very there and she straightened despite herself.

Oh, he was definitely here to make a point. But what about she didn't know. Junko settled on ignoring him and eating. It allowed him to make to first move, but also did not offer anything for him to act on.

"Koizumi-san," Kakashi greeted voice smooth and not-quite friendly.

Junko didn't look up right away finishing her bite and carefully sitting down her chopsticks before turning to greet him with a polite smile.

"Hatake-san," she said meeting his gaze straight on.

"You decided against observation." It wasn't really a statement or a question. Almost a judgement.

It wasn't unusual for Jounin to go and quietly observe the new Genin as they were told of their assignments and went through the time alone. It allowed them to get a feel for how the group interacted without their authority around and how they felt about each other. For first time Jounin it was almost an expectation for them to be watching. To not either spoke of irresponsibility or confidence. Sometimes over-confidence for a new sensei.

Junko decided to treat it as a question.

"I left a clone to watch. It will dispel when it is time for me to go back."

Kakashi gave a little hum and didn't say anything else as his ramen was set in front of him. Junko turned her face away to give him some privacy as he ate.

She'd long gotten over her curiosity of his face, having seen the big reveal in the manga before her death and not finding the reality to be much more interesting. Kakashi was a handsome man, but Junko had the opportunity to know a lot of handsome men by this point in her life. Besides trying to look at his face when he clearly put a lot of effort into hiding it struck her as just plain rude and a violation of his privacy. Privacy was a hard fought for currency in the life of a shinobi and Kakashi, she knew from both her lives, was a very private person.

They ate in silence for a few moments, Junko's gaze never straying to the side. It was not a comfortable one. She was too tense in the presence of someone she'd long avoid to gain back the relaxation from earlier. As she picked up the bowl to finish slurping the last of the broth she realized, disheartened, that she hadn't really tasted the ramen. Sitting the now empty bowl back down she gave it a sad look and stood up with a sigh.

It was best to leave now before Kakashi remembered how to be annoying.

"Thank you for the meal Teuchi-san," Junko called, leaving her money on the counter. His daughter took it with a small smile.

"Come back anytime Junko-chan!" Teuchi called out with a smile, Junko found her lips returning it without a thought.

She turned back to Kakashi after a moment of hesitation. He was still her senior for all her strong desire to never speak to him and she had always been nothing if not polite to everyone. She dipped her head respectfully at the masked Jounin, who was watching her carefully with his one grey eye.

"Hatake-san," Junko mummered and turned to leave.

"If you would like to ask questions about the Sharingan I'm free tomorrow." Kakashi informed her with complete nonchalance.

Junko froze and turned to find him watching her posture lax, but gaze sharp. Her expression went polite and distant as she hid how much the comment startled and unnerved her. Being in close quarters and talking to Kakashi had literally been one of her nightmares for years. Unfortunately, it now needed to be a reality.

"I will be sure to find you after the team passes." she answered neutrally.

"So certain they'll pass Koizumi-sensei?" His tone was almost teasing and it put Junko even more on guard. She kept her face calm though despite how hard her heart was pounding. She'd slipped. She never slipped. She didn't know for sure if Team 7 would pass. She just knew for certain that they were supposed to.

Instead of correcting herself, she said, "Well you certainly seem confident Hatake-san. The only reason I would be speaking to you would be because of Uchiha Sasuke. If my senior believes in them so much, surely I must also."

Junko took a quiet breath as memories began to trickle into her mind suddenly. She was more than a little relieved at the excuse it gave her

"You must excuse me Hatake-san. My bushin dispelled and it is time for me to meet my students."

He gave her an eye smile and a nod.

She used the Shunshin for a quick escape to the Academy. Hopefully, meeting the children was less unnerving than meeting their sensei.

* * *

 _Haruno Sakura_

Sakura had been waiting for this day almost as long as she could remember. The day she was official a kunoichi of Konohagakure. The day she took her first step to adulthood and her eventual life as _Uchiha_ Sakura. The day fate allowed her to overcome her too large for head and be sent to serve on missions with Sasuke. The beginning of their love story.

Sakura sighed happily and looked at the dark haired boy beside her. Nothing could ruin this day.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan it was a mixup! I swear!" a loud obnoxious voice pleaded from beside her making Sakura turned to glower at the blonde boy.

Nothing that is except for Naruto. He had ruined it after the admittedly terrible turn in what had began as a promising conversation with Sasuke. To think she had considered being nicer and more understanding to him just for him to shout in her face and run away. And now he'd been spending the walk back to the classroom apologizing and saying he had been mixed up. Mixed up how exactly she wanted to demand. Did he know any other pink haired girls he had crushes on for four years?

" _Naruto_ ," Sakura growled out lowly, fist raising. For once the boy caught on quickly and went silent his blue eyes wide and watching her fist warily.

Satisfied, Sakura turned back to Sasuke trying to gain back her good mood and optimism. But it was too late. Talking to Naruto had reminded Sakura of the disastrous ending to what had been one of the most thrilling conversations of her young life. She couldn't figure out what she'd done wrong either. They had connected. Sasuke had smiled at her. It had been perfect. They had been about to _kiss_.

Sasuke had seemed a little off when he had returned. A little angrier, but he hadn't gotten really angry until she started talking about Naruto not having parents. Sakura's eyes darted quickly to the side to look at Naruto's pouting expression remembering Sasuke's words. She looked away feeling a little discomfort squirming inside her. True, her parents did scold her and they were embarrassing with that routine of there's, but she supposed Sasuke had a pretty good point. Being without her parents, all alone in the house, that would be pretty lonely.

Sakura looked down at her hands sadly. But she was lonely _now_. Having parents didn't solve that. Her only real friend had been Ino and after they'd declared themselves rivals they hadn't exactly been able to spend time with each other.

 _You declared us rivals_ , Inner Sakura corrected.

Sakura ignored that. Usually Inner was good for pointing out truths that she couldn't express, but sometimes she also liked to point out ones she didn't like to acknowledge. The idea of her loneliness being self-imposed was not something Sakura liked to dwell on or consider, even if her mind logically broke down the situation and pointed loudly to that answer. She was perfectly capable of packaging the thought up neatly and passing it off to Inner to hide away.

No, however lonely Sakura felt if she could get Sasuke to fall in love with her it would work out. Her parents loved each other and they were best friends. Supporting and making each other happy, never far from each others side. Sakura wanted that. She wanted that closeness and happiness. She wanted it with Sasuke. It would be different than her friendship with Ino. If she got Sasuke she would know she was beautiful and skilled, because Sasuke would only be with the best. It wouldn't make her feel small and less like being compared to Ino sometimes had.

Now, all she needed to do was figure out what had upset Sasuke about the conversation and never do it again. She knew very well it wasn't her talking badly about _Naruto_. The two boys hated each other. Their rivalry was much worse than hers and Ino's, though with theirs a clear loser was obvious.

A horrible thought started to become obvious to Sakura as she broke apart the interaction carefully. Sasuke was usually all cool and mysterious not showing much emotion beyond an occasional smirk and annoyance at Naruto's behavior. That was part of his charm. But when Sasuke had talked about the pain of not having parents he'd shown more emotion than he ever had in front of her. It sounded like he knew what that was like.

 _Was Sasuke-kun an orphan?_

 _No,_ Inner argued. _We would have heard. We would know. We always listen when someone talks about Sasuke-kun._

Sakura wasn't so sure though. _Have we ever seen his parents? Have they ever picked him up from the Academy? Has anyone ever mentioned them to us?_

Inner didn't have any answers for that.

Sakura went back through her memories. Tracing them back to her early years in the Academy. The only real mention of family she could think of was their first year in the Academy and a bit of their second. She'd started to pay attention in their second year because she had started to have her crush on him so she definitely remembered it.

 _He talked about a brother?_ Sakura asked Inner for confirmation knowing she was better with the early memories.

Inner cycled through them humming thoughtfully before answering. _Definitely a brother. Sasuke-kun mentions him a few times. He_ bragged _about him. Claimed he was strong and the best brother ever. He was arguing with Kiba about who had the better older sibling._

Sakura raised a mental eyebrow at that the memory slowly trickling in with Inner's help and she placed around when it was and it made sense.

 _Oh,_ Sakura thought sadly. _It was before the Incident._

Sakura felt Inner give a sad sort of agreement. _When he still smiled sometimes._

It had been halfway through their second year when the Incident as Inner and Sakura had dubbed it had occurred. Sakura had firmly been entrenched in her crush and recovering from the sting of declaring herself Ino's rival when Sasuke had disappeared the last month of school. Iruka-sensei had been vague in his answers saying Sasuke was in the hospital and he would be back when he was better. Sakura had panicked and wanted to visit him, but her parents had gotten those pinched looks and told her Sasuke couldn't have visitors. Sakura had looked up why someone wouldn't be allowed visitation and found that it only happened when someone had to be quarantined.

She'd spent the next few weeks going back and forth between depression and terror at the thought of Sasuke having caught one of the terrible diseases she read about before her mother confiscated the book.

It hadn't helped that at the same time she'd had to attend a funeral of one of her other classmates. One of the Uchiha girls in the school, Minaka had been nice for an Uchiha and Uchiha pretty. She was one of the few girls who still spent time with Sakura after her breaking off with Ino. It had been both sad and scary. Her parents had been vague about what exactly happened to Minaka but Sakura had figured out from the conversations at the funeral that she'd been _murdered_. A girl Sakura's age murdered.

She'd started to have nightmares about it. They were terrible images of Minaka's pale face and Sasuke dying in the hospital all alone. Then had Sakura started switching places back and forth with both of them. And she was the pale one at a funeral or the one in the hospital. The worst ones were when they buried Minaka and Sakura dreamed her almost-friend reached through the ground and dragged her down with her.

She hadn't slept well and couldn't stomach the smell of cut flowers for ages afterwards. She'd stopped telling her parents about them after the said they would take her to see Ino's dad if they kept up. Sakura had always like Inoichi, but seeing him so soon after stopping being friends with Ino would have been awful.

Thankfully, Sasuke had returned and the nightmares had faded away with Inner's help before her parents could make good on that threat.

But it had been a very different Sasuke. He didn't smile like he used to anymore. Not like he used to sometimes. He'd started training during every recess no longer occasionally playing games with everyone. He and Naruto had started fighting more and harder then to. He drew into himself even more than before and remained firmly out of reach and untouchable. It had been a little unnerving at first. Sakura hadn't been able to explain the difference until she'd been older.

Before Sasuke had been way above Sakura, but he had seemed warmer, something that could maybe one day be touched and when he looked around he saw people. When he returned though it was as if there was some invisible wall around him and he'd seemed cold. He became perfect as time passed. The perfect scoring ninjutsu student. The best at spars. The top of the class. But less of the Sasuke she'd started her crush on in a way.

Sakura had learned to appreciate the new Sasuke though. She'd given up her first friend she wouldn't give up her first crush. And she saw tiny glimpses that reminded her of him enough to make herself sure once more. Sasuke was definitely someone fighting for. If anything his new distance and the way he looked through people made it more significant to be the person he actually looked at. The one he would pick.

Sakura had never learned what had caused the change or what the illness had been though. Her parents had just shushed her with the same sad look they'd had when her grandparents had died and sent her on her way. Sakura had always been a good girl so she'd let it go and decided to find out herself later. Only she never had. The only person she could think to ask was Ino, who always knew everything, and that was completely impossible now.

 _There were also no more mentions of his brother._ Inner pointed out, considering the idea and feeling troubled by it.

But if Sasuke really was an orphan. If that was why he'd changed. If that was why he'd been so upset.

Sakura had talked about how great it was to not have parents in front of her crush who'd maybe, possibly lost his. It was a horrifying possibility.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck._ Inner summed up, groaning with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment.

 _He must hate us!_ Sakura despaired looking at Sasuke quickly only to find him looking outside the window.

Inner's reply was another wordless groan.

 _We don't know for sure._ Sakura reasoned grasping for straws. _We have to find out what happened though. We can access the more private records from that period now that we are Genin. If they died on a mission or illness it would be in mission reports or at the very least an obituary entry to say they are no longer active duty._

 _We need names for that._ Inner pointed out.

Sakura considered. Sasuke's registration was too new to have been processed and in the system so his parents wouldn't be listed. But his brother would be.

 _What was the name?_ Sakura demanded.

Inner went through the memories carefully as Sakura held her breath and prayed she would find something useful.

 _No "nii-san", nope, not this one-Here it is! Itachi! Uchiha Itachi-san!_ Inner crowed in triumph.

Sakura released her breath. _Okay, as soon as we finish today head to records as long as we are looking at just their entry cards not mission reports necessarily we won't have to fill out request paperwork._

Inner funneled her agreement and quieted suddenly, nudging Sakura to look up. Sakura did in time to see a women entering the room and coming to stand in front of them. She and Iruka-sensei greeted each other politely, but then she was in the middle and standing straight and professional.

She was pretty Sakura decided. Not like Ino was, a more average good looking like Iruka-sensei was. A small face, green-brown hazel eyes, and cinnamon brown hair in a gently curling bob. Her uniform was precise, dressed in the regulation blacks, with her Chunin vest and head band neat and in order. She didn't have any of the additional accessories or special changes that Sakura had seen on the rare Jounin from a distance. Her parents said Jounin were eccentric and all of them had at least one quirk. This woman though looked young and startlingly normal. Almost harmless looking with her smile and softness.

Sakura wondered if she really was one of the Jounin. Sakura had her doubts the more she looked at the woman. The woman really did look young. Maybe twenty. She could even be a teenager. Sakura frowned, wondering if maybe she was a Chunin with a message from the Jounin. She knew sometimes Jounin would send lower ranks with messages. The certainly sent her father on errands and deliveries enough to attest to that fact.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto jumped to his feet with a cheer and headed towards their sensei, who was giving him a slightly tense but still polite smile. She looked up to Sakura and Sakura hurried to follow after Naruto, Sasuke close behind her. When they'd all lined up the woman spoke again.

"I'm your team leader, Koizumi Junko. We will be having a meeting and going over what you need to know. Follow me."

Without she turned and left the room. Sakura hurried afterwards with Naruto and Sasuke on both sides as they went after their average looking sensei.

* * *

 **AUTHOR's NOTE:** So, yeah it's been a long time.

Don't kill me. This semester kicked my ass, but it's summer now so hurray!

Sakura basically took over this chapter, but the next two will be mainly the kids PoVs, so prepare for Sasuke and Naruto as well.

Plus, you guys got your first glimpse of Junko and Kakashi interacting! Despite having barely a quarter of a page being mentioned them interacting has been surprisingly popular. Also quite a few people seem interested in what exactly occurred with Shisui. Origianlly it was gonig to be pretty small, just a throw away line, but now I'm tempted to make it a thing. And Junko finally got her ramen! Glad to be back and hope you enjoy.

P.S. I went back through and edited the early chapters to ensure consistent spellings, word order, and some clarity. Ironically this new one has less editing done to it.

P.P.S. For those of you who don't know there's a poll about whether or not Junko should have any romance in her life. The poll doesn't decide on any pairings and if I do decided to give her someone it won't suddenly turn this into a romance focused story. Junko will be focused on her team, her life, and the upcoming Apocalypse.


End file.
